Configuring large software systems, such as Enterprise Resource Planning (“ERP”) systems, typically is a large, complex task. Configuring such systems often involves the efforts of many highly trained individuals, any one of which may not know what the others are configuring. This may result in conflicting configuration settings that may not be discovered until after the system has gone live, or if already live, until system performance is adversely affected. Thus, the time and expense of configuring and maintaining large software systems can be significant. At the same time, an inconsistent configuration also can be costly to an enterprise using such a system if system performance is adversely affected.